Change of Destiny: First Year
by Departure of the good
Summary: After the final battle, the fates decided that the death toll was too high, and sent Forks to cry across the battlefield to heal it. Unfortunately, the tears created a parallel universe where the genders are switched. All their memories are removed and the adventures begin again. (not all genders are switched…just the main players)


**Summary: **After the final battle, the fates decided that the death toll was too high, and sent Forks to cry across the battlefield to heal it. Unfortunately, the tears created a parallel universe where the genders are switched. All their memories are removed and the adventures begin again. (not all genders are switched…just the main players)

**Author Note: **I haven't decided a lot of things, though most of those will come up only when the crew are a bit older. Yes this will affect the friendships slightly, but I still see Harry, Ron and Hermione being friends… So don't hate me. I'll give you cookies…

**Author Note 2: **I created a back story for the founders of Hogwarts because I thought this chapter needed to show them a bit more. Also they might be brought in at intervals so therefore it needs to be said not just incase.

**Prologue**

The only movement in Hogwarts was from the bright flame coloured bird, which was perched on the Astronomy tower. The battle had been over for a few hours, and still no one was seen to rise. It seemed adrenaline kept many alive until the end. Even the brave Golden Trio lay together, eyes closed.

"A tragedy worthy of Shakespeare." A woman's voice spoke, sounding harsher than she meant to because of the tears she was holding back. The woman was dressed in a deep blue cloak, which set off her pale skin and dark hair. A slight hand patted her on the shoulder, and a slightly younger woman stepped beside her, dressed in a sunny yellow cloak.

"There was nothing that we could have done…Not while these people fell." She whispered, her voice was warm and inviting. The two women looked at each other for a few moments before they looked away. Their sadness evident as they looked across the battlefield from afar.

"Helga…surely there is something…those are our final heirs who faced their doom!" The booming voice of Godric Gryffindor sounded as he ran towards the two females, with Salazar close behind him. Many would wonder why they didn't turn to Rowena, however, Helga was known for her healing. If there was a cure for this, she would be the only one to know it.

"If the Phoenix wishes, it can cry over the battlefield…resurrect those pure of heart…but I am afraid I am not sure how it will work." Helga admitted as she turned to the two men, now faced with their pleading expressions.

"What could happen?" Salazar asked, though he knew that Godric already wanted it done. Rowena watched them with tears in her eyes. Another heir was lost… She was so caught in despair that she couldn't hear their words.

"All of them could live…or the universe could implode. If so many died…then there was a reason. The universe may fight back!" It was obvious from her desperate tone that Helga was torn between letting them die and forcing them to live.

She had known that when the faerie asked them to become the fates that she would be faced with similar situations… but she had never imagined this. She closed her eyes trying to compose herself.

"Please try my dear…" Salazar whispered as he gently lifted the slight woman's chin so he could gaze into her eyes.

"I've told you how to save that disgrace of a son… How to save the heirs… do the saving yourself." She told him, an uncharacteristic harshness to her voice as she turned from him and ran. When Slytherin had been a noble house, Helga had loved him, but his tirade against muggle borns and the killing of her favourite student had broken her heart… so he went off with a different pureblood. She still hadn't forgiven him for either, as it was plain to see. Although all four founders had an heir, Helga's was the only one who had been blood adopted by her.

"Helga lost her heir too Salazar… You need to learn tact." Rowena whispered, realising why Helga had ran off. It was only a second before Rowena was following her young friend. This left the two male fates and founders of Hogwarts alone.

"We will use the phoenix idea." Godric said instantly, but it was not heard by his elder friend. Salazar had hoped that his betrayal had been forgotten. After all Godric and Rowena openly forgave him, and the four had been acting for friends for centuries… but Helga still hadn't forgiven him.

"Call your Phoenix and make him cry for the battle… it has to be better than this…" Salazar hissed, half slipping into parstle tongue. Godric had been around Salazar enough to know what this meant. Had he not been so caught up himself he would have been worried. As it was he ran to the balcony and ordered the phoenix to cry.

Tears fell like rain on the Battlefield. As they fell a few figures lit up, these were Harry, Luna, Neville, Draco, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Fred, and George. All four fates watched from where they stood. Wondering what was going wrong.

A terrible scream ripped through the atmosphere as the earth crumbled into a white abyss. The last to fall through were those who glowed.

When the fates could see without there being white light to make it disorientating, they saw the world had gone back to just before Harry would receive his letter. The Phoenix tears decided that this was where the pain began.

When the four fates looked closer, they saw that the form lying in the cupboard, was not that of a young boy, bit of a girl.

"I did warn them." Helga whispered as she looked over the young girl, to check for injuries. Sheof course found a few but more than she expected "Happy now Godric…your final heir is alive." She told the older man, completely ignoring Salazar directly behind her.

Even with all this commotion, the young female Harry was still asleep, exhausted from the previous day.

**Author Note: **Well I hope you like it, and I will have the first propper chapter up soon x


End file.
